Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui trouvent?
by Mir-Layne
Summary: A l'éxecution d'Esmeralda, deux hommes sont morts, et tous ont pleuré. Sauf un: Le seul homme au monde qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui a du la supporter le plus longtemps. Une bonne chose de faite! Pauvre Gringoire...


_Prisonnier des bras de méduse_

_La malédiction s'abbat sur l'homme seul_

_Ô punition cruelle!_

_L'étau... _

Non.

Non, non, non.

Rien à faire, malgré sa constance et son acharnement, la muse l'avait abandonné, chassée à coup sûr par la présence envahissante de cette petite bonne femme ridicule, nonchalamment étalée sur _son_ lit de paille.

Jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à celle qui était -hélas- sa femme, Pierre ne pu s'empêcher de songer combien cette attitude désinvolte aurait inspiré d'idées inapropriées à tout homme "normalement constitué".

Les choses s'étaient passées très vite.

L'accusation, la menace de mort, la "mise aux enchères".

L'acquisition.

A peine le temps de savourer sa liberté retrouvée, qu'un nouveau poids tombait sur ses frêles épaules de poètes vagabond.

Pourtant, la situation s'annonçait de bonne augure.

La belle affaire que d'épouser une bohémienne, il n'était pas de ceux qui cherchaient l'aventure, et trop de ses amis avaient eut à subir les conséquences de leur affections désordonnées pour lui faire jamais changer d'opinion.

Une fois pleinement assuré de leur total manque d'intérêt l'un envers l'autre, Pierre avait eut la naïveté de croire que sa vie reprendrait telle qu'elle était, avant cette union forcée.

Il ignorait alors, avant que Clopin ne lui en fasse la remarque, sourire aux lèvres et dague au poing, que le devoir d'un bon mari était de subvenir aux besoins de sa femme, en partageant avec elle son toit, son pain, sa bourse, mais pas son lit.

Bien que le marché fut à son désavantage, le poète n'eut d'autre choix qu'accepter de recevoir en sa mansarde cette étrangère à qui il devait, malgré tout, la vie.

Mal lui avait prit.

Culpabilisé malgré lui, par la reconnaissance qu'il se devait d'avoir -et de faire valoir-, il n'avait pas osé s'enfuir en plantant là ces bohémiens envahisseurs, et leurs traditions barbares, mais l'occasion ne manquerait de se présenter.

Esmeralda mangeait peu, dormait peu, sortait beaucoup, et ramenait même de temps à autres quelques objets volés, ou aumônes ramassées, qu'elle partageait de bon coeur avec son époux.

Mais pas une de ces charmantes attention n'aurait su compenser le fait que toute inspiration aie quitté le poète, depuis l'intrusion de la gitane dans sa vie.

Il la considérait comme un animal domestique doué de parole, dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser et qu'il lui fallait entretenir.

Quant aux menaces de son "tuteur", et aux ragots des badauds tremblants de jalousie...

Aucune d'elles n'avaient guère lieu d'être.

Le fait est que sans se l'avouer, Gringoire aurait volontiers donné tout ce qu'on lui demandait, jusqu'à sa chemise rapiécée et aux parchemins qu'il chérissait, pour ne pas avoir à toucher l'horrible gourgandine.

Sans vraiment lui inspirer de crainte, il ressentait envers elle une forme de dégoût intellectuel, de mépris littéraire.

Esmeralda, bonne petite gitane insouciante, ne savait ni lire ni écrire, ne connaissait de l'Histoire que celles racontées au coin de feu, et la simple mention de science suffisait à lui tourner la tête.

Pas une fois Pierre n'avait songé à faire valoir sur elle son droit marital.

La Esmeralda le révulsait.

Son innocence tenace lui portait sur les nerfs, lui inspirait des sentiments brutaux, des violences mentales qu'il ne mettait jamais à exécution, sa bonne humeur continuelle contrariait sa mélancolie naturelle d'homme de goût, et ses jeux puérils d'avec la petite chèvre (qu'il appréciait beaucoup, sans trop savoir pourquoi) l'empêchaient trop souvent de se pencher sur sa plume.

Certes, elle était belle, à n'en pas douter.

Belle comme une enjolivure sur un mur, plaisante mais pas indispensable.

Les contours de sa silhouette se découpants sur les planches, lui rappelaient la forme du Grand Sablier, allusion ironique à l'implacable cours du temps, et de l'époque ou elle, vénus du pavé, serait vieille, fanée, courbée et repoussante.

La beauté éclatante de sa femme ne lui inspirait que laideur et dégradation.

Ses rondeurs encore enfantines lui soulevaient le coeur, la boue de ses pieds l'horrifiait.

A ses yeux, elle n'était guère qu'une de ces diablesse fatales, parées d'un beau visage destiné à tromper les hommes naïfs pour mieux dévorer leurs âmes innocentes.

Encore que cette diablesse là soit bien trop niaise pour enjôler qui que soit sans que sa propre séduction ne lui revienne en pleine figure.

Malgré tout, la gamine déambulait dans les rues sans prendre garde à son jupon soulevé par le vent, dansait sur la grand place en remuant les hanches, se baladait seule la nuit dans les recoins les plus malfamés de la ville de Paris, et s'apprêtait à donner son coeur (et le reste) au premier badaud décoratif lui ayant fait bonne impression.

Cette petite sotte, cette chère fillette aux yeux de biche, à la peau de pêche, aux cheveux de jaie et à la cervelle d'oiseau n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quoi elle s'exposait.

Elle finirait mal, c'était écrit, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il n'y puisse faire.

Il était certes son mari, mais diantre, il n'était pas son père, ni son frère, il la logeait, la tolérait, et sa responsabilité s'arrêtait là.

La réputation de Gringoire lui assurait tranquillité sur un point: si la bohémienne se retrouvait cloquée d'un môme, on ne pourrait certainement pas l'accuser d'en être l'instigateur.

Abstinent pour les uns, pédéraste pour les autres, nigaud pour tous, Pierre vivait sans faire de vagues sa vie de poète intinérant.

Son recul instinctif, sa philosophie et sa douceur faisait de lui un homme aimable, honnête, plaisant à converser, que personne n'aurait su juger trop sévèrement.

Il craignait plus que tout la réaction de son tendre ami, Tonio, une fois revenu de Florence, en trouvant la pulpeuse gitane étalée sur leur couche commune.

Le cher angelot, de sang chaud et d'origine italienne, ne manquerait pas de prendre aux cheveux cette immonde usurpatrice.

S'en suivrait à coup sûr une bataille ridicule autant qu'improductive, à coups d'ongles, de dents et de noms d'oiseaux, ou les deux adversaires se cracheraient et feuleraient mutuellement au visage tel deux chats furibonds, jusqu'à ce qu'un oeil saute, et que Gringoire n'en reçoive le blâme.

Cette terrible alliance lui avait attiré, entre autres désagréments notoires, les foudres de l'Abbé Frollo, dont il avait dû subir la colère deux heures durant, s'étant vu successivement appelé "fils de Satan", "enfant du démon", "animal de luxure", "Monstre puant le souffre" et autres bondieuseries improbables, engendrées par la jalousie.

Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour convaincre le prêtre de la pureté des relations qu'il entretenait avec sa compagne, allant même, dans un éclat d'impatience, jusqu'à invoquer l'existence de ses anciens compagnons d'aventures.

Cet aveux salutaire lui valu une gifle, quelques insultes supplémentaires, puis une paix bien méritée.

Le lendemain, l'Abbé revenait avec un jambon et du pain, et l'incident fut vite passé sous silence.

Aucun des deux n'avaient à se vanter du sujet de cette querelle, et des implications qu'elle entraînait pour chacun.

Frollo, constatait-il avec un étonnement mêlé d'indifférence, se montait sérieusement la tête.

Sa fixette inquiétante avait tendance à lui ronger partiellement le crâne.

Enfin, qui était-il, lui, le gueux, pour juger des actes d'un saint homme?

Quelque schématiques louches se tissaient autour de cette petite grue.

Depuis toujours, Pierre répugnait à prendre part aux querelle de ses contemporains, et s'être vu malgré lui entraîné dans cette galère lui restait sur l'estomac.

- "Qu'est ce que tu écris, encore? Tu passes ton temps à écrire... c'est d'un ennui... pourquoi ne t'amuses-tu jamais, pierre? "

_On n'est jamais mieux qu'en retrait pour admirer le spectacle de la vie._

Puis il y avait eut cette fameuse nuit.

La gamine avait couru si vite que son jupon lui était presque remonté sur la tête, ses longs cheveux emmêlés, et ses grands yeux pleins de larmes, elle avait manqué de peu d'enfoncer la pauvre porte de bois vert qui ne protégeait rien du tout a force de coups de poings, et réveillé tout le quartier par ses glapissements.

Gringoire, que l'inspiration ne tenait plus éveillé depuis quelques temps, s'était levé en grommelant, persuadé que cette fois, la petite oie n'y avait pas échappé, et s'apprêtait à faire don de sa personne, et du reste de sa nuit, afin d'éponger ses larmes.

Clopin ne manquerait pas de lui faire payer cet outrage, ce à quoi il répliquerait qu'on ne retient pas une poularde... milles pardon, une hirondelle avec une laisse.

Fort heureusement, il y avait eut bien plus de peur que de mal.

L'idiote s'était faite sauvée de justesse, avant de -selon ses dires- se faire dévorer par un monstre de minuit, ramenée a bon port par un soldat quelconque qui n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour terminer lui-même le travail du "monstre".

S'en était presque dommage, car à partir de cet instant, chacun des mots qu'elle prononça fut voué a la figure chevaleresque qui avait eut la mauvaise initiative de lui épargner un traitement toutefois bien mérité.

Esmeralda bloquait sur son saveur du moment avec une insistance malsaine, vantant son allure, ses mérites, son courage et sa force, parlant, décrivant l'homme sans habileté, sans poésie, encore et encore.

Il y avait selon ses dires, rien de plus beau, plus fort et plus plaisant que ce mystérieux cavalier.

Sa propension à mettre le visage de ce "Pheobus" sur celui d'adonis commençait à lui courir.

Oh, à force, la curiosité lui avait prit d'aller vérifier en personne la perfection incarnée qu'elle lui rabâchait tout le jour durant.

Il l'avait vu, l'adonis en question.

Le capitaine de la garde n'avait rien qui valût qu'on se roulât par terre à sa vue.

Son nez était trop long, ses traits anormalement réguliers, sinistres, son regard lourd et sans malice.

Il ne prétendait même pas au port élégant -quoiqu'un peu raide et acculé- du prêtre de notre-dame, à la timidité juvénile du sonneur de cloche, voire au joyeux franc-parler et à la gaieté communicative de ce coquin de Clopin.

Non, l'homme était aussi froid et ennuyeux qu'un beau marbre posé sur un cheval blanc.

L'affection de sa femme envers une telle statue n'enflammait pour rien au monde son ardeur de poète.

Curieusement, il trouvait bien plus intéressant, plus romanesque, l'obsession morbide de l'Abbé, et celle, nettement plus enfantine, de la bête humaine Quasimodo.

A ne pas en douter, il y aura la une belle histoire à rédiger, qui risquerait fort par ailleurs de virer rapidement au drame.

La bohémienne était bien trop stupide pour réaliser les dangers qui la guettaient, et se jetterait volontiers dans la gueule du loup, pour un peu que le loup en question ne lui fasse quelques cajoleries.

Et lui, Gringoire, seul homme ou presque que les attraits de la belle Esmeralda plongeait dans un terrible abîme d'indifférence, s'imaginait à chaque instant livrant la maudite gitane, ficelée comme un saucisson, aux pieds des trois grigous, avec une inscription "ne surtout pas retourner à l'envoyeur" taillée à la plume d'oie dans sa jolie nuque.

La vie était décidément mal faite.

Les intentions du beau capitaine étaient plus que claires aux yeux du poète, et la pauvre y risquait, sinon d'avoir le coeur brisé, au mieux, un enfant de l'amour qui rejoindrait bientôt les autres au pied de notre-dame, au pire, une syphilis galopante.

Aucun de ses conseils avisés de furent retenus, pas plus que ceux de Clopin.

Ce dernier avait beau assurer à Gringoire qu'il "saignerait à blanc le godelureau qui se risquerait à faire du mal à sa jolie colombe", Pierre restait sceptique.

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

"Fatalitas, fatalitas est" , murmura t-il du bout des lèvres, lorsqu'on lui narrât la pendaison de la pauvre inconsciente.

La perte de l'interlocuteur brillant, bien qu'occasionnel, qu'était l'abbé lui causait à vrai dire, bien plus de désagrément.

Il aimait à entendre les clocher tinter.

La bougresse lui ôtait, par son inconséquence, l'amitié d'un homme cultivé, et le plaisir d'un tintement familier.

- "Les esprits faibles entraîneront tôt ou tard les grands hommes dans la terre..."

Confia-t-il tristement à la petit chèvre blanche.

Un coup de langue affectueux sur le dos de la main lui répondit.

Djali se remettrait rapidement de la perte de sa maîtresse, avec un bon picotin et un coin frais ou dormir.


End file.
